


There Was Another Girl In Love

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Break-up, Past Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Tag to 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith's words echoed in Grace's mind as the attending thinks about her regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Another Girl In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Neal/Grace at all. In this story, I just tried to figure out how Grace was feeling in the episode. The last episode heavily implied that Grace still has feelings/loves Neal, so I tried writing it in March. It didn't work. I was still steamed over of how she hurt her former-almost fiance, and of how the relationship between Neal and Christa cracked because of her involvement. If there are any Neal/Grace shippers out there, please ignore the above message and enjoy!

_There Was Another Girl In Love_

_“You are the breath of my life.”_

Grace Adams had never regretted any decision more than in her entire life. She had repeated the words with Meredith, and it shocked her still that she still achingly understood the meaning of those words. She imagined many times of what it would have been like, marrying Neal. The attending had thought about what it would have been like to exchange vows with him in the same area where they would build another part of their life. How many times had she shed bitter tears as she longed for the man she had realized too late…that she had loved?

              And now he was seeing someone else. Grace had supposed it was foolish to suppose that Neal would wait for her after all this time. She had rejected marriage to him. In her mind, she could still see the hope and almost-boyish expression on his face when he asked her the question. His smile turning into shock and then confusion when she told him that she was not ready.

              _“I’m not ready, Neal.”_ Realization dawned on his face, turning to stone as Grace told him the words that she hadn’t meant to hurt him with. _“I never meant to hurt you.”_ She never had. But the words that had been said that night, the words that could not be taken away as Grace called Neal a coward and he calling her a cold-hearted bitch, wouldn’t go away. What had she been waiting for, exactly?

              Some kind of sign? Some kind of moment that would tell her that she loved him?

              What a fool she had been.

              The only thing she had now, she realized, was Rosaline. The little girl had been the light of her life. There were moments when Grace found herself smiling when no one was looking, thinking about the girl she had come to know as a daughter. Perhaps there was a way for Rosaline to say permanently. She would like that.

              Very much so.

              Grace had hurt Neal. She acknowledged that now. Before, she had been dismissive. Certain that he would have forgiven her after a year. _“I know you.”_

But did she really? Before, Neal would have done anything for her. Now the words, stating that he didn’t do it for her, echoed in her mind. Grace thought on this as she remembered holding his hand. She thought that he would pull away, but he hadn’t. Did that mean…? _No,_ she thought. Even though her heart clenched, she knew that Neal was with someone else now. Someone who had the ability to make him happy.

              Grace’s thoughts faded as she saw Neal standing still in the hallway. _Something’s wrong,_ she thought.

              “Neal?” she called.

              But he didn’t answer her. His eyes remained on the blank space where Dr. Lorenson had been. Grace sighed. She could easily imagine now the look on Neal’s face. Looking so eerily similar to when she had rejected him. It seemed as if he couldn’t move, and Grace looked at him sadly.

              _I’m sorry, Neal._ Grace thought.

              She knew better than to comfort him. Her kind of comfort wasn’t what he needed right now. The African American attending thought back to what she knew about Dr. Lorenson. Not much, she thought. She didn’t know the majority of the residents like Neal did, and they didn’t seem to be too interested in knowing her. _Another mistake,_ she thought. _If I know anything about Dr. Lorenson, she’s emotional. Too emotional._ Her lips slightly thinned at the memory of Dr. Lorenson practically demanding the camp’s caretaker of what had happened to the supposed abused boy. _People might think it is an asset, but…she is probably crying right now. Even though she probably did the right thing._

Grace understood of the possible reason why Dr. Lorenson had broken up with Neal. Her arrival at Angels, it seemed, had caused a fracture in their relationship. Neal was probably not telling Dr. Lorenson what was in his mind, leaving the resident to presume that Neal’s feelings were only second to how he felt about Grace.

_They will have to figure it out themselves._

           Grace was not going to be involved in another relationship issue. Even so, her mind flashbacked to of how she saw how Neal and Dr. Lorenson looked at each other when the thought no one was looking.

_There was another girl in love, and I hope you do not make the final mistake I made, Dr. Lorenson._


End file.
